Rise of the Sun: Chapter 2
by amirseleccion
Summary: In a universe, magic is very common. 5 planets happen to have this power, due to a mysterious thing, who gave humans magic, and a curse. Join Valter and his friends to remove the curse and beat the mastermind who caused this trouble to them.
1. chapter 2

Huh? You liked it? You loved it?! Awesome! Go follow me for more! :)

Chapter two: Wizardry Show Off!

-Wwwooooosh- a right hook from Scott went at Valter, but luckily, Valter dodged, but since his hair is fluffy, the hair bounced and got striked, losing a little bit of strands of hair. Scott then proceeded on doing a low kick, but Valter grabbed his foot and punch him in the stomach. Scott, shocked, surrendered. "I told you, I'm ready." He said with a serious face. Scott, with his head down, grabbed Valter's shoulders and lifted up his head. "Son, you are the only hope for our name. Avenge your mother, and your relatives as the Zipoleans." He said. "I wont, dad."

"Korou, you should probably change into human form." Said Valter. "Ok! Ok!" Korou jumped off from Valter's head, and started shining. His shape changed and turned into a human, just the height of Valter.

Let's go, Korou."

"Hm!" Said Korou, in human form.

 **1 day later**

"So this is the place!" Said Valter, with wide eyes. Inside were a lot of wizards with other magic powers. Some were ordinary, but others had more powerful magic power.

"Im so pumped up!" Said Valter. "Ooh, flavored popcorns! See ya in the stage!" Said Korou waving while walking towards the popcorn stand. "I wanted some... But no time for that! I need to warm up!" Mumbled Valter.

 **1 hour later**

A host went up the stage with a mike. "Greetings! Mages and Wizardmen! Welcome to the big WIZARDRY SHOW OFF!!!" Crowds were shouting and being hyped. "In this Wizardry Show off, we have our most powerful wizards, with the most powerful powers!!" Valter was standing in the stage. "Go Valter! You can do it!" Shouted Korou. "And now they fight!!!!!!" Crowds started to go wild and there is Valter, being confused. "Huh? Isn't about--" "Shut it kid. To be in the team, you need to be strong. That is why Eve trusted our country." Said a man beside him. "Eve?" "Huh? You dont know him? Eve is the god's name who gave us power and a curse." "What curse?" "You'll know" he said back..

"LETS START THE BRAWL!!!" Shouted the host. Everyone then went on and aiming for an enemy. One big guy with flames as hair stood up to him, he said "Come at me, hamster! Feel the burn with my flames of justice!" "Bragging about your power is good for me." He said. He jumped over the guy's head and his eyes changed. It changed into aqua blue! (Valter's eyes [VEyes] Aqua Blue - this color's element is water.) then he sweep kick his head, allowing the water to ruin his fire. "AHHHH! My hair! I surrender!" He says while trying to grow back his hair of 'justice'. Soon then, only 2 remain. Valter and a girl.

"This should be easy." She said quietly. "Alright, one more!" He said.

Then, she disappeared. "Huh?" Valter looked around him and she was behind him. "Valter, look out!" Korou shouted from the audience. "Shoot!" Valter shouted. The girl then elbowed Valter in the stomach. "Aaaaaargh!" Screamed Valter. His eyes quickly changed into red orange.

(VEyes red orange - fire.)

"Don't be distracted!!" Valter said. Then, from mysterious magic. His flames were controlled! "Don't be distracted." Mumbled the girl. The flames flew up and aimed at Valter. Valter quickly changed eyes into aqua blue. But, through the girl's power, the water evaporated. "No!" Valter said in his mind. Without no other choice, Valter shielded himself. The flames hit him and flew off across the stage. Valter was laying down, exhausted. "What an intense fight!!!! Am I right?!?! Now, to declare the winner, the winner is Ca--" "I haven't given up yet." Said Valter, trying to stand up. "I'll win this, no matter what!"

 _To be continued_


	2. Chapter II

Huh? You liked it? You loved it?! Awesome! Go follow me for more! :)

Chapter two: Wizardry Show Off!

-Wwwooooosh- a right hook from Scott went at Valter, but luckily, Valter dodged, but since his hair is fluffy, the hair bounced and got striked, losing a little bit of strands of hair. Scott then proceeded on doing a low kick, but Valter grabbed his foot and punch him in the stomach. Scott, shocked, surrendered. "I told you, I'm ready." He said with a serious face. Scott, with his head down, grabbed Valter's shoulders and lifted up his head. "Son, you are the only hope for our name. Avenge your mother, and your relatives as the Zipoleans." He said. "I wont, dad."

"Korou, you should probably change into human form." Said Valter. "Ok! Ok!" Korou jumped off from Valter's head, and started shining. His shape changed and turned into a human, just the height of Valter.

Let's go, Korou."

"Hm!" Said Korou, in human form.

 **1 day later**

"So this is the place!" Said Valter, with wide eyes. Inside were a lot of wizards with other magic powers. Some were ordinary, but others had more powerful magic power.

"Im so pumped up!" Said Valter. "Ooh, flavored popcorns! See ya in the stage!" Said Korou waving while walking towards the popcorn stand. "I wanted some... But no time for that! I need to warm up!" Mumbled Valter.

 **1 hour later**

A host went up the stage with a mike. "Greetings! Mages and Wizardmen! Welcome to the big WIZARDRY SHOW OFF!!!" Crowds were shouting and being hyped. "In this Wizardry Show off, we have our most powerful wizards, with the most powerful powers!!" Valter was standing in the stage. "Go Valter! You can do it!" Shouted Korou. "And now they fight!!!!!!" Crowds started to go wild and there is Valter, being confused. "Huh? Isn't about--" "Shut it kid. To be in the team, you need to be strong. That is why Eve trusted our country." Said a man beside him. "Eve?" "Huh? You dont know him? Eve is the god's name who gave us power and a curse." "What curse?" "You'll know" he said back..

"LETS START THE BRAWL!!!" Shouted the host. Everyone then went on and aiming for an enemy. One big guy with flames as hair stood up to him, he said "Come at me, hamster! Feel the burn with my flames of justice!" "Bragging about your power is good for me." He said. He jumped over the guy's head and his eyes changed. It changed into aqua blue! (Valter's eyes [VEyes] Aqua Blue - this color's element is water.) then he sweep kick his head, allowing the water to ruin his fire. "AHHHH! My hair! I surrender!" He says while trying to grow back his hair of 'justice'. Soon then, only 2 remain. Valter and a girl.

"This should be easy." She said quietly. "Alright, one more!" He said.

Then, she disappeared. "Huh?" Valter looked around him and she was behind him. "Valter, look out!" Korou shouted from the audience. "Shoot!" Valter shouted. The girl then elbowed Valter in the stomach. "Aaaaaargh!" Screamed Valter. His eyes quickly changed into red orange.

(VEyes red orange - fire.)

"Don't be distracted!!" Valter said. Then, from mysterious magic. His flames were controlled! "Don't be distracted." Mumbled the girl. The flames flew up and aimed at Valter. Valter quickly changed eyes into aqua blue. But, through the girl's power, the water evaporated. "No!" Valter said in his mind. Without no other choice, Valter shielded himself. The flames hit him and flew off across the stage. Valter was laying down, exhausted. "What an intense fight!!!! Am I right?!?! Now, to declare the winner, the winner is Ca--" "I haven't given up yet." Said Valter, trying to stand up. "I'll win this, no matter what!"

 _To be continued_


End file.
